1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-helicopter detection and combat devices, and in particular to such devices utilizing heat sensors.
2. Background of the Invention
Helicopters which are particularly designed for anti-tank combat represent a significant threat to battle tanks. Such helicopters, for example, may be armed with guided missiles which a gunner in the helicopter must guide to a target after firing. In battle conditions, such helicopters frequently maintain a low altitude behind ground cover and emerge therefrom for brief periods in order to locate and sight a tank, and deploy the missiles.
Some specially designed anti-aircraft tanks can respond quickly enough to combat such anti-tank helicopters during the brief period when the helicopters emerge from the ground cover, however, the standard equipped battle tank is generally defenseless against such anti-tank helicopters. In the near future, it is expected that improved helicopter weapons systems coupled with improved helicopter design for better maneuverability will substantially diminish the period during which an anti-tank helicopter must be free of ground cover in order to deploy its weapons, so that even specially equipped anti-aircraft tanks will not be effective in combatting such helicopters.